A stolen kiss
by Natalys
Summary: Would you feel to taste the lips of the person you love most without realizing it?


**_This story is mine but was translated by Irisheather_**

**_None of the characters belong to me._**

* * *

_**A stolen kiss.**_

Everything was Longbotom fault. If that boyish was not so damn distracted had realized that he had added Sauce roots in pieces too large and had placed with the rest of the potion before the unicorn horn powder was completely dissolved. Damn him and his clumsiness!

The explosion was uncontrollable. He had tried to contain it through a spell, pushing all students who were close to his back, being completely exposed. But at that time, without care too much his own person and neither stopped to contemplate the repercussions that this stupid heroic act could cause him. And now nothing worth complaining. It was done. He had saved a bunch of inept teenagers paying a high price: the ability to see.

Dumbledore had wanted to take him to St. Mungo's for specialists will be treated. But he knew the state he was in, was only momentary and would not be long before he see again and when that happens, the consequences would be truly severe for Longbotom. Now, sitting in the hospital bed could only curse the boy shamelessly while enduring a terrible stinging in his eyes making him feel like tear them and throw them out there. But he was Severus Snape, a cautious and patient man who controlled his impulses and would not do so.

Unfortunately, the stupid woman who had to nurse did not know a cure for this, to hasten the process and return to see more soon and neither was able to make the complicated potion that required only thirty minutes for the damn itching disappeared ...

He lay in bed and tried to relax. He kept his eyelids down, but was equally open to keep them closed as darkness was always the same, and tried to sleep.

-Sorry to bother you, Professor Snape, - said Madame Pomfrey heard behind the sound of her heels on the floor, - but I bring your dinner.

-I have no appetite.- growled without opening his eyes. - Leave me alone.

-But it is necessary that you eat, and so recover the ...

-Save yourself the class -he interrupted without changing pitch -That will not help to make you look as smart. Your incompetence is legendary.

The woman snorted. He could almost imagine her with pursed lips and a poisonous look. The heels announcing his departure soon be heard but this time with greater force because she was angry.

Severus sighed and tried to settle into that uncomfortable bed. When moderately succeeded went to sleep. And gradually fell asleep.

_She ran ahead of him letting his curly hair dancing in the wind as funny and laughed, every so often, his face turned around to see who was following him. And when that happened he felt lost in those brown eyes and that smile happily. She was so beautiful._

_At one point they stop. The front of it is, you can see it, you can feel the warmth of his body and that soft vanilla scent that filled his nostrils. Lower his gaze to her mouth and see those lips feeling great will to kiss. Think closer but does not dare for fear of being rejected._ _But then she gets closer distance and kiss him.. It was not passionate, but their lips touched with infinite love stroking for a few seconds_.

Severus shuddered and opened his eyes but could see nothing but darkness. He had no idea how long he had slept but what he did know that he was not alone in that room.

- Who's there? - Asked without moving while looking for his wand carefully in the dark.

-It's me, Professor. - Heard a timid voice answered him very close to him.

-Granger.

-He recalled the woman in his dream and shuddered again.

- What do you want?. - Asked abruptly . Why you´re not sleeping in your room?

-I ... uh ... I thought that you would like to have some restorative potion ... will help your view ...

- I know what it is for that potion, Granger! And may I know where do you get it?

- No answer - Did you prepared?.

-Y ... yes, Professor. -Stammered.

He felt the mattress of his bed sank softly and drew back a little quickly.

- What do you think you're doing, Granger? - Asked annoyed and nervous at the same time.

-I thought you would need my help - she wilted.

He felt a gentle hand touched his delicate and carefully, almost fearful, and placed in her palm a small bottle. Almost lost gasped at the pleasure of this simple contact. It had been so long since anyone had an affectionate gesture. Although he could not see her, felt her leaning over him, leaving their faces very close. UNCOMPASS could hear her breathing. Or was he? He was not too sure.

-Drink full professor. - She whispered his hot breath making stroked his face and that he aspired vanilla aroma.

Severus closed his eyes unconsciously when he felt the girl's cheek resting on his.

-I'm sorry, Professor, -heard her say.

- What do you regret? - Asked still swimming in that ocean of warmth and fantasy, alien to him.

-It was my fault. Neville asked me and I did not pay attention to what I answered.

-It was an accident, he found saying, unintentionally.

But how could he come to scold her after confessing the truth, feeling guilty and with a loving gesture? He swallowed and brought sanity needed to retake his usual composure.

-It's late, Miss Granger! -he said seriously, away from her side - Return to your room before anyone noticed your absence.

He felt the absence of his body when she got up from the mattress, and missed her. Oddly it seemed.

-Good night, Professor Snape -heard, she said as she walked away.

-Good night, Miss Granger. - waved back -Ah... and ten points from Griffyndor for walking at this hour of the night ... And fifteen points plus for preparing this potion.

He could not see her smile and she thought it was best. She was silent watching him open the bottle and drink it completely.

-Now you can go, -he said.

Silently, Hermione turned and hurried out of the infirmary. She walked through the halls to the tower of her house. When she reached to the rooms lay in bed staring at the ceiling and put a hand to her lips touch them gently.

She could still feel in them, a tingling, a product of that kiss, that she stole to the man she love.


End file.
